degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/The Higgins
'‘The Higgins’ ' Starring: LizzyHoran and Lizzy Higgins JosephBlue as CJ Higgins JakexEli as ‘The Maid’ HeartAche as Ash Higgins GEGI as Gegi Higgins And Josipovics as Kaylina Rhee ~~ 'Narrator: '''We begin our scene in the quiet town of ‘WikiWorld’, a peaceful town where wikians co-exist and live together in peace and harmony. Until the Higgins moved in…..let’s take it down to 6958 Bianca St, where CJ and Lizzy are fighting…..again. ~~ '''Lizzy: '''YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. GOD I HATE YOU! '''CJ: '''SHUT THE FUCK UP LIZZY I SWEAR TO GOD ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN! *Gegi is hiding under a table, Ash in her room, scared of their parents screaming again* '''Lizzy: '''I WORK FIVE FUCKING JOBS YOU IMBECILE ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR ASS AND LISTEN TO KPOP! '''CJ: '''IT’S QUALITY MUSIC YOU SHIT HEAD! '''The Maid: '''Let me clean this mess up ^_^ *Kaylin pulls up in the driveway and the window smashes open, priceless porcelain shattered to pieces* '''Kaylin: '''Lizzy? *she enters the house and a knife is thrown at her* AGGGHHH WTF?! '''Lizzy: '''NOW YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL MY SISTER? WHAT THE FUCK? '''CJ: '''I WAS AIMING FOR YOU SWEETHEART! *Kaylin ducks under the table and finds Gegi, who is shivering* '''GegiI: '''Auntie Kaylina!!! '''Kaylin: '''What are they fighting about now? *she sighs* '''Gegi: '''Who knows honestly? I came down here for some breakfast and they were going at it. '''Kaylin: '''Where’s Ash? '''Gegi: '''Huddled in her room. *The scene cuts to Ash who is on her bed trying to block out the yelling. Suddenly the power goes out and the scene goes back to CJ and Lizzy* '''Lizzy: '''FORGET TO PAY THE FUCKING ELECTRIC BILL? '''CJ: '''NO YOU BLOODY IDIOT. I REMEMBER THINGS UNLIKE YOU. YOU FORGOT GEGI AT THE FUCKING GAS STATION!! '''Lizzy: '''THAT WAS ONE TIME!!!! I’M GOING TO CHECK ON ASH. BYE FUCK FACE. *Lizzy runs up the stairs and opens Ash’s door and sits down on her bed* '''Lizzy: '''Ash, honey, its ok now. Daddy is done being a worthless KPOP fanboy. '''Ash: '''All you do is fight. It’s annoying honestly. *Lizzy hugs Ash as The Maid grabs a knife and prepares to stab Lizzy. Lizzy gets up unnoticed and The Maid accidently stabs Ash multiple times* '''Ash: '''MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! '*'The power cuts back on revealing an empty bedroom and a bleeding Ash huddled on the bed. Lizzy runs back in and picks up her daughter. She runs out the house and to the hospital* '''Nurse: '''Ur daughter in critical attenttiton but she gon be k ig I don’t know honest lol '''Lizzy: '''OH SHIT I FORGOT GEGI. *Suddenly Kaylin, CJ and Gegi walk in. CJ looks very annoyed. '''CJ: '''FORGET YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER ONE MORE TIME I’M GONNA LOSE IT ON YOU. '*'Everyone walks into Ash’s room, where her oxygen tank has been cut by the maid. Lizzy quickly fixes it and jumps out the window onto The Maid* '''The Maid: '''YOU’RE THE REASON CJ AND I NEVER GOT TOGETHER. I WANTED YOU DEAD YOU ASS. HE CHEATED ON ME WITH YOU. IM 15 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY. SO HA. *The Maid dies* *Lizzy angrily storms up the hospital and busts Ash’s door opens and she slaps CJ* '''Lizzy: '''YOU GOT THE FUCKING MAID PREGNANT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME AND RUIN OUR KIDS’ LIVES?! '''CJ: '''WHAT THE FUCK I DIDN’T CHEAT ON YOU WITH THE MAID! '''Kaylin: '''HE CHEATED ON YOU WITH ME!!! '''Lizzy: '''MY OWN FUCKING SISTER ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? '''CJ: '''I NEVER HAD SEX WITH HER WHAT THE FUCK KAYLIN?! '''Kaylin: '''CJ REMEMBER FRESNO? I LOVE YOU CJ '''Lizzy: '''KAYLIN WTF?!!?!!?!!?!?! '''CJ: '''THAT WAS ONE TIME I HAVE NO FEELINGS LEFT FOR YOU. '''Gegi: '''I wish there was a table I could hide under L *Ash opens her eyes* '''Ash: '''WOULD YOU BITCHES JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP I SWEAR TO GOD YOU’RE SO ANNOYING EVEN THE DEAD CAN HEAR YOU UGH *She falls back into her coma* '''Three weeks later ' '''Lizzy: '''Maybe we should stop fighting, for the sake of Gegi and Ash. '''CJ: '''Maybe you’re right…. '''Lizzy: '''But my sister, really? '''CJ: '''IT WAS ONE TIME. '''Lizzy: '''ONE TIME IS MORE THAN ENOUGH YOU FUCKING SCUM BAG *They continue arguing as Ash locks herself in her room and Gegi hides under the table again* '''Narrator: '''Will the madness ever end? Tune in for a new issue or just get on chat when they are all on. Until next time !!! Category:Blog posts